Infernal Contraption
Infernal Contraption was a robot that competed in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. It was invertible and cylindirical with a vertical spinning flywheel, like a larger version of Tornado's weapon. It was designed so that the whole body would swing overhead when the robot reversed, similar to what Stinger was known for doing. Stinger was likely a source of inspiration for the team; the captain, Johnathan Pillai, was a member of the Stinger team in Series 3. Infernal Contraption was built by students from Imperial College, the school it represented in the University Challenge. It had previously attempted to enter Series 5 under the name Gahra, but were 15kg overweight. Robot History Series 6 In the eliminator, Infernal Contraption concentrated its efforts on 259. 259 buffeted Infernal Contraption's body, eventually tearing off its back panel. Infernal Contraption was still moving, but a bit of rubber was starting to fall off its wheels. 259 came in and continued battering Infernal Contratpion's rear, nearly getting it out of the arena in one instance. Infernal Contraption was having control issues, and accidentally drove onto the pit. It couldn't get completely inside since Infinity was already there, but Refbot counted it out nonetheless. Extreme 2 Infernal Contraption represented Imperial College in the University Challenge. It made it through the first round easily when Behemoth broke down. In second round, it faced Infinity, whose pincers were already damaged from its first round fight. Nevertheless, Infinity displayed good agression from the start, pushing Infernal Contraption around, and shoving into a wall. Infernal Contraption then managed to strike Infinity with its flywheel and bend one of its pincers upwards. Unfazed, Infinity continued pushing and pinning Infernal Contraption. Infernal Contraption then dorve into a CPZ, and while it did escape in time to avoid Killalot, it was having trouble getting both of its wheels to work in sync. Infinity wedged underneath it with its bent-out-of-shape pincers, and carried it around until time ran out. The judges' decision was in favour of Infinity. Series 7 Infernal Contraption was immediately pushed into a corner by Bulldog Breed. The seeded machine flipped Infernal Contraption a couple time, but could not get it out of the arena. All four robots met in the centre of the arna, and Infernal Contraption hit Mantis with its disc. Infernal Contraption continued to attack Mantis, but didn't appear to do much damage. All four robots were still mobile at the end, so it went to the judges, and they ruled that Infernal Contraption had not done enough to go through to the next round. Infernal contraption also took part in the Battle of the Spinners, along with Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit and Shredder Evolution. It ran into problems early on when Shredder Evolution hit one of its wheels and sheared something off. Shredder Evolution then forced it into Mr Psycho's corner. It escaped, but had lost drive in one wheel, and was therefore immobile. After being counted out, it was picked up by Mr. Psycho, who torched it over the flame pit and then dropped it into the pit. Results |} Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Failed to Qualify *Series 6: Heats, Round 1 *Series 7: Heats, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors